


CELOSOS

by sexyblackwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Funny Stiles, Jealous Derek, M/M, sexy parrish, starrish, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblackwolf/pseuds/sexyblackwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NO TENGO BETA  Y NO ME GUSTA TENER NO ME MATEN, Y OJALA Y LES GUSTE</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NO TENGO BETA Y NO ME GUSTA TENER NO ME MATEN, Y OJALA Y LES GUSTE

Stiles parrish vendrá por los papeles que te pedí que imprimieras anoche - dijo el sheriff a stiles quien platicaba con liam y Kira en el sofá sobre guardianes de la galaxia  
Esta bien papa , me avisas cuando llegue - grito al sheriff que estaba junto a los otros padres  
Algunos minutos después sobaba el timbre y claro era parrish  
Hola señor , vine por los documentos - dijo el chico  
Que te había dicho sobre las formalidades hijo , en la estación soy señor ,sheriff o lo que tu quieras pero fuera de ahí puedes decirme John ,de acuerdo?- dijo el sheriff mirando al chico - adelante pasa estas en tu casa - le decía haciéndose a un lado para qhe entrara  
Gracias sheriff , digo John si john  
Stiles! Parrish esta aquí ...- gritaba John a su hijo quien de inmediato se paro en su dirección  
Hey hola oficial parrish , quien todavía su primer nombre no lo se - decía el chico sonriendole gesto que hacia sonrojar al oficial  
Es Jordán - decía con la garganta seca y todavía un poco rojo bueno demasiado rojo  
Me gusta , bien vamos por eso - lo jalaba de su musculoso brazo haciéndolo subir las escaleras a su habitación pero no contaaban que al abrir la puerta de esta , se encontrarían con un hombre tecleando cosas en su celular sentado en la cama de stiles  
Pasa decía el chico caminando directo a su escritorio donde estaba el folder con los documentos y viendo a derek de reojo  
Estaba a punto de mensajearte stiles - dijo el lobo  
Quien es el ? - decía parrish cruzándose de brazos y claro derek había notado como sus latidos se aceleraban  
Ahh el es derek es amigo de todos solo que le gusta entrar por mi ventana , ya me acostumbre - dijo stiles  
Eso suena como invasión a propiedad privada- dijo parrish  
Y quien es el ?- preguntaba derek con tono enojado  
es el oficial parrish , mi amigo y ayudante de mi padre en la estación , y ten aquí están los documentos y tu - stiles volteaba hacia derek - no te vayas te traeré una algo de tomar , recuerda mi casa , mis reglas - dijo mientras bajaba con parrish  
Hey stiles quería saber si tienes planes para mañana - decía parrish recargado en la puerta del auto de policía  
Emm que yo recuerde no , bueno solo estrenar la temporada de once upon a time , por que ? - dijo stiles  
OMG tienes la nueva temporada yo la he estado buscando pero no la he encontrado , es que quería hablar de algo contigo , y ahora no puede ser por que tu tienes una fiesta que atender y yo unos papeles que entregar –decia parrish divertido  
wow no sabia que te gustaban ese tipo de series , bueno ni había pensado que te gustaban las series si quieres podemos hablar de lo que sea que quieras hablar y luego ver la serie , que dices? - le pregunto stiles sonriendole mucho  
Si , me encantaría - y le daba un rápido abrazo y daba la vuelta y se subia al asiento del conductor para evitar que lo viera rojo como un tomate - stiles ! - grito y el chico se acerco a la ventana del copiloto viendo hacia el oficial ya con unos lentes negros puestos , diablos que bien se veía con ellos pensó stiles- si , oficial - le decía guiñando un ojo - te gustan las bolas de queso ? - preguntaba parrish-  
WOAHHHH CLARO QUE SI - decía stiles levantando las manos al cielo  
Espera una mega bolsa de ellas mañana , bueno que sean 2 - dijo parrish  
por dios donde has estado todo este tiempo !! , te veo mañana - le contesto stiles  
El chico regresaba a su cuarto sonriendo y con una cerveza en la mano para derek  
Vaya al fin llegas , estaba por irme y por fin se fue ese niño bonito- dijo el lobo- le gustas stiles y mucho  
Claro que no derek , que cosas dices solo se porto muy bien conmigo- decía stiles sentándose en la silla del escritorio- termino stiles

 

Por favor no te hagas el santo que no te queda , acaso vas a a decirme que no notaste como te comía con la mirada y como me asesinaba una y otra vez al verme aquí en tu cama ...- dijo Derek en su tono amargado  
Woooow espera desde cuando derek ( señor de pocas palabras ) hale habla tanto - dijo stiles - y si fuera asi como tu dices que le gustara QUE! , es guapo y parece que le intereso mucho , no perderé una oportunidad asi- decía stiles  
Van a salir verdad ,quedaste con el ..- dijo derek enojado  
Hey espera , si no te conociera diría que estas celoso – stiles dijo en tono divertido  
Hey que pasa , sus latidos se escuchan hasta abajo.. - dijo scott  
Nada yo me voy ! - derek salía por la ventana como alma desesperada  
Por que derek estaba tan enojado stiles ? - preguntaba el moreno  
Nose , solo empezó a decir que yo le gustaba a parrish y que saldría con el mañana y se puso asi enojado malhumorado y hasta insulto a parrish , Scott creo que derek esta celoso -  
Si viejo , y como esta eso que saldrás con parrish ?- preguntaba scott  
AY NOOOO OTRO CELOSO- decía stiles saliendo de su habitación elevando sus brazos una y otra vez


	2. Chapter 2

FINAL DEL CAPITULO 1 :Y asi paso el dia en la fiesta platicando con Kira de los nuevos personajes en los videojuegos hasta que llego en la noche en donde se acostó pensando en las reacciones de derek y la reunión que tendría con parrish 

 

CAP 2  
El timbre de la puerta se escuchaba el chico de inmediato corrió a abrir   
Hey ya estoy aqui- decía parrish vestido con una playera cuello V celeste que hacia resaltar sus ojos del mismo color y su piel Blanca también resaltaba los grandes biceps el pantalón de mezclilla algo apretado dijo en su mente stiles cuando miro hacia la entrepierna del oficial y unos zapatos comodos 

Pasa - decía stiles feliz - perdón si no me vesti muy bien heh , no pase muy buena noche a causa de unas pesadillas y cuando me levante esta mañana no quería hacer muchas codas y pues no me quite la pijama - dijo stiles quien llevaba unos pants cubiertos del escudo del capitán América y una simple playera Blanca 

Esta bien no te preocupes y ya te sientes un poco mejor? - preguntaba psrrish dejando las mega bolsas de bolitas de queso en el sillón de la sala   
Si , ya estoy mejor vamos ya que quiero ver la serie y saber eso lo que sea que me quieras decir ! - jalando a parrish de la mano y este agarrando las bolsas de frituras 

( ya en el cuarto ) 

Mi cuarto , mis reglas asi que ponte cómodo y quitate los zapatos - stiles decía eso ya sentado en medio de la cama   
Esta bien - dijo parrish quitándose los zapatos y sentándose en la cama junto a stiles

stiles le daba miradas al chico sintiendose incomodo por que el se habia arreglado para ir a verle y el seguia en pijama  
me cambiare - dice stiles levantandose de la cama en direcciona hacia su closet

hey no tienes que hacerlo , tienes mas pijamas? , es que estos pantalones no estan tan comodos y aparte sera como una pijamada haha que dices?- dijo parrish  
stiles le sonreia y caminaba al armario por las pijamas de parrish - cual quieres flash o hulk o snoopy ?- le preguntaba parrish

creo que el rojo me queda mejor asi que quiero las de flash - stiles se las aventaba y el oficial las agarraba en el aire y ahi mismo se empezó a desabrochar el cinturón y después el botón del pantalón , cuando había terminado de bajar el zipper volteo hacia stiles quien lo miraba atentamente y de un color rojo brillante  
lo siento no vayas a pensar que soy un exhibicionista , donde esta el baño - pregunto parrish  
stiles paso saliva y tosió un poco - ehmm esta al fondo a la derecha -señalando hacia afuera de la habitación , cuando el chico dio un profundo respiro para calmarse y para intentar esconder a su pequeño amigo , ahora no tan pequeño sentandose en la cama  
Regresando parrish le dice - ahora si los dos estamos iguales - sentándose en su cama junto a el   
y bien de que querias que habláramos ?- preguntaba stiles  
ahora fue parrish que paso saliva y se armo de valor para confesarse- yo se que aun no nos conocemos muy bien , desde que te vi cuando tu padre nos presento ME GUSTASTE , ni siquiera se si ere  
,si eres soltero , ni si te gusto es mas ni siquiera se si eres gay stiles

pasaron varios momentos de silencio hasta que hablo stiles

Parrish , responderé esas preguntas si estoy soltero , claro que me gustas estaría loco si no y si soy gay , pero aun no nos conocemos – dijo el chico  
Lo se stiles , pero por favor dame una oportunidad para conocernos y después si tu quieres ser algo mas , hace mucho tiempo que quiero estar junto a alguien hacer cosas juntos salir , ir al cine , hacer las compras , ver televisión , jugar videojuegos o simplemente estar asi juntos mirándote , tocándote - parrish pone su mano junto a la de stiles y la toma entre sus dedos- sintiéndote , verte reír o comer bolas de queso - el comentario hacia escapar unas pequeñas risas a los dos - durante mucho tiempo he sido solo yo y ahora necesito estar con Alguien 

Créeme yo también me siento solo , aunque tu veas que tengo amigos y todo eso los veo que tienen pareja y todo lo que conlleva tener una ya sea enojos , momentos felices ,tristes , que se apoyan entre los dos y sabes que yo también quiero tenerlos , aparte desde hace tiempo tengo un amor mal correspondido y creo que es tiempo de dejarlo atrás - decía stiles sonriendo

Puedo saber quien es ?- preguntaba parrish dibujando círculos con su dedo en la mano de stiles 

Jajajaa , obvio no te diré quien es mejor te diré que acepto tu propuesta vamos a salir conocernos mas - le decía stiles con una gran sonrisa en la boca - además ya vamos a ver la serie - termino diciendo stiles tomando el control y poniéndole play al reproductor de dvd 

Parrish estaba tan feliz que solo se estiro y le dio un abrazo a stiles y le dijo - gracias , y no te defraudaré   
A lo que stiles respondió - de nada y estos detalles - señalaba las bolsas de frituras y la tele con el menú de la serie - hacen tener muchos puntos a tu favor

el oficial le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para acercarlo mas a el , mientras veian los episodios los dos hacian comentarios sobre la trama y lo que deberia de pasar  
comian bolitas de queso , se tomaban de las manos , parrish acercaba su boca al cuello del chico y este reia por las cosquillas que sentia al tenerla tan cerca  
ya acabando el episodio parrish sintio la cabeza de stiles recargada en su hombro lo miro y estaba total y profundamente dormido ya que no habia dormido bien a causa de las pesadillas de el ( noguitsune) matando a sus amigos y a su padre , el oficial vio la hora y era demasiado tarde , apago la tele , quito la bolsa de frituras cama y acomodo al chico junto a el , stiles envolvio con su brazo el abdomen , quedando el oficial atrapado por el chico y viendo la situacion prefirio no despertarlo y se dispuso a dormir ignorando los ojos rojos que les veian desde la puerta entreabierta del cuarto

derek viendo esto bajo las escaleras sigilosamente y salio de la casa por la puerta de la cocina hacia el bosque a toda velocidad

por que esta el auto de parrish estacionado frente a mi casa ?- dijo el sheriff estacionando la camioneta de policia ...........


	3. primera cita y algo mas

El sheriff abrió la puerta y vio las luces encendidas pero nada de movimiento en la sala , ni en la cocina asi que se dirigió a la parte superior que estaba con las luces apagadas subió las escaleras en dirección hAcia la habitación de stiles , se acerco y miro por el espacio que dejaba la puerta entreabierta que su hijo abrazaba a parrish con fuerza iluminados por la luz de la Luna , a punto de entrar pero observo como dormía stiles , tan relajado tan profundo que pensó en los días difíciles que habían tenido con las pesadillas provocadas por el noguitsune , prefirió no molestarlo y dejarlo dormir asi que término de cerrar la puerta llendose a su habitación para dormir por que la mañana siguiente seria muy especial

( a la mañana siguiente)  
Stiles se despertó por la luz del sol y la sensación de haber dormido demasiado, abrió los ojos y se encontró que se había quedado dormido abrazando a parrish , lentamente iba quitando su mano para no despertarlo pero decidió recorrer con sus dedos cada abdominal del oficial ya que su restirada camiseta las hacia notar 

Te gustan ? - dijo parrish sorprendiendo a stiles que de inmediato se puso rojo como tomate y sus orejas estaban demasiado calientes 

emm si - decía avergonzado 

Parrish subia su mano a las abdominales y las empezaba a contar extrañando a stiles que lo miraba interrogante   
Que haces ? - preguntaba 

Contandolas , es que creo que anoche me abrazaste mucho y se borraron algunas - dijo parrish sacando una carcajada de stiles que acorto su distancia y se acerco depositando un beso en el abdomen del oficial 

Stiles- decía mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación 

dime?-

Anoche yo había dejado la puerta entreabierta , y ahora esta cerrada - dijo alarmado 

Déjala , de seguro fue el aire que la cerro volvamos a dormir -decía stiles con voz adormilada 

Y si no fue el aire, y si fue tu padre? - le contestaba parrish

Oh por dios !- decía stiles

Que!? - decia asustado parrish

Ayer era el ultimo dia del doble turno de papa y llegaría de madrugada - decía stiles 

Stiles si estas despierto baja a desayunar que tengo que hablar contigo- los dos soltaron un bufido de alivio después de sorprenderse por la voz del padre  
-ahh y parrish para ti hay una tasa de café esperándote 

Mierda!- dijo stiles

Me matara o peor me despedira- dijo parrish levantándose de la cama 

Los dos bajaron en una velocidad soprendente y rápidamente llegaro y se sentaron en las sillas del comedor junto al sheriff  
Sheriff sé que es Muy pronto pero de verdad me gusta stiles desde que nos presento  
y ahora que me dio una oportunidad para conocernos más y llegar hacer algo mas no la desaprovechare y por favor no me mate o me despida le prometo que no le hare daño   
, apenas empezaremos a salir , por dios ya no se que mas decir , solo se que lo quiero y quiero estar con el – dijo parrish hecho un manojo de nervios

El sheriff se levanto de la silla con una tasa de café en la mano y paso junto a parrish y palmeo en el hombro y le dijo – suerte

Salió de la cocina y le grito a stiles – ahh y stiles no lo vuelvas loco por favor es muy buen oficial  
Haciendo que los dos chicos se quedaran boquiabiertos con la reacción del sheriff y sin hambre asi que volvieron a la habitación de stiles 

Y que vamos a hacer ahora cerebro – dijo parrish  
Tratar de conquistar el mundo pinky – le contesto stiles con voz gruesa

Ya enserio , stiles tengo el dia libre y pensé que tal vez podríamos tener nuestra primera cita , que dices vamos a la cuidad , pero antes tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme ?- le pregunto parrish a stiles 

Esta bien me baño y vamos a tu casa – dijo stiles cogiendo algunas prendas y metiéndose al baño y mientras que el se bañaba parrish se puso a buscar algunas cosas en línea  
Estoy listo -dijo stiles terminando de secarse el pelo y volteando a ver a parrish que ya estaba con la ropa que había ido el dia anterior 

Bien ahora vamos a mi casa – decía parrish jalando a stiles   
EHH hijo recuerda que mañana tienes escuela – dijo el sheriff cuando los vio en el ultimo escalón  
Si papa – le dijo sonriendo stiles   
Lo traeré temprano, por que mañana también tengo trabajo en la estación , no se preocupe- dijo parrish jalando a stiles a la puerta

El viaje en el auto de parrish fue normal cantando algunas canciones que pasaban en la radio , se tomaban de la mano , parrish depositaba pequeños besos en la mano de stiles , al llegar a la casa del oficial de inmediato entraron  
Oye me ire a bañar , si quieres ver la tele o jugar con el Xbox o lo que sea lo puedes hacer – dijo parrish empezando a subir las escaleras en dirección hacia su habitación y después hacia el baño  
Stiles prendió la televison y puso un canal cualquiera ,estaba quedándose dormido pero el sonido del timbre de su celurlar lo despertó – hola Scott – contestaba al ver que quien lo llamaba era su mejor amigo

Hola stiles oye vendrás al entrenamiento en el loft de Derek – preguntaba scott 

No Scott , no ire tengo cosas que hacer – dijo stiles

Tu , cosas que hacer haha en domingo , venga ya dime por que no vendrás …- insistia Scott

Pues cosas como , una cita con parrish - decía stiles 

WOW tienes que contarme eso mañana con todos los detalles  
bueno no con todos pero bueno tu sabes como me tienes que decir esas cosas – dijo Scott revolviéndose 

Si si si ya me tengo que ir scotty – dijo viendo a parrish que ya había bajado las escaleras y que estaba vestido muy sexymente -adios - y colgó

( entrenamiendo en el loft de Derek )

Bueno ya estamos todos que vamos a entrenar ahora Derek – preguntaba lydia  
No están todos falta stiles – decía Derek   
El no vendrá esta en una cita con parrish – dijo Scott haciendo que Derek apretara de mas los puños y gruñía muy bajo   
Wow stilinsky , se ligo al oficial sexy- soltaba lydia haciendo que Derek soltara un bufido de enojo y celos   
y liam solo reia el ver la situacion  
VAMOS AL SOTANO YA! – gritaba Derek 

(Cita)  
Llegaron al mall mas grande caminaron por todos los pasillos , vieron una película de terror que asusto a parrish y stiles fue quien lo abrazo en modo de protección , al salir de la función se encontraron con una cabina fotográfica y entraron hicieron poses divetidas con diferentes tipos de lentes y pelucas , la ultima foto ya sin todos los accesorios se dieron su primer beso en la boca que fue suave y lento disfrutando del momento hasta que el operador de la cabina les toco para que salieran , y salieron todos rojos como tomate y el operador les entrego una copia a cada uno de las tiras de fotos , de camino a casa de stiles entraron a un restaurante y pidieron cada quien su hamburguesa lo que si compartieron fueron las papas fritas que se las daban en la boca , al terminar su hamburguesa se pusieron en dirección a la casa del chico y el recorrido fue de muchas risas y cada que podían un beso en la boca 

( loft)  
Por ahora esta bien , hasta aquí el entrenamiento – dijo Derek en voz alta  
Lydia se levantaba del suelo sacudiendose después de pelear un round con Scott mientras que liam tomaba un agua en un bote  
Oye Scott ven un momento tengo que hablar contigo en privado – le pedia Derek y Scott de inmediato iba hacia Derek  
Que cosas le gustan a stiles –le preguntaba Derek a Scott  
De inmediato Scott ato los cabos y se acordó de lo que habían dicho el y stiles – OH POR DIOS ESTAS CELOSO , QUIERES A STILES!- dijo Scott sorprendiéndose – espera eres gay??  
Derek no respondia nada solo fruncia el seño y volteaba los ojos en forma de cansancio  
Scott , Derek no es gay , es stilesexual- decía lydia   
Stiles que ¿? – decía Scott   
Stilesexual, traducido a que solo stiles lo pone , lo excita , solo le gusta stiles – eso quise decir Scott le dijo lydia   
ella tiene razon ?- decía Scott  
Si – contestaba Derek   
A stiles le gusta star wars , películas de acción, de super héroes y todas esas cosas sci-fi ¡- decía liam , dejando boquiabiertos a los tres

( cita)   
Gracias por todo lo de ahora y por lo de ayer que me quede dormido sobre ti y te apreté mucho sobre eso perdón – dijo stiles cuando ya estaban estacionados enfrente de su casa  
De nada y ahora solo tengo que volver a aparecer esas abdominales que borraste apretándome – dijo parris divertido  
Ahahahah idiota – decía stiles jalándolo para besarlo en la boca  
Sigue haciendo eso y no me ire – dijo parrish cuando paraban para tomar aire   
Adiós – decía stiles y salía del auto  
Hey mañana nos veremos – preguntaba el oficial   
Esperemos que si – decía stiles caminando a la puerta principal de su casa , al entrar a su casa le mandaba un saludo y parrish encendia su auto y se iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Por esa sonrisa creo que te fue muy bien hijo – dijo John desde la sala   
Si y estoy demasiado cansado me ire a dormir – subia las escaleras ,caminaba por el pasillo y entraba a su cuarto donde se quito todo excepto los bóxers y se acosto 

Ya entrada la madrugada Derek no se contuvo y fue a verlo , como siempre se colo por la ventana y desde las sombras lo veía ,  
pero esta noche Derek estaba recorriendo el cuarto y cuando llego al escritorio se sento en la silla y se topo que sobre la mesa estaba la tira de fotos con parrish,  
la tomo y se perdió en sus pensamientos imaginando que en esa foto en lugar de parrish estaba el hasta que la voz de stiles algo ronca lo sorprendió 

Derek , que haces?- dijo el chico desde la cama

A punto de contestarle , fue interrumpido por stiles con un gemido 

Mmmmh , vamos mas abajo ahhhh – stiles bajaba sus manos y quitaba la sabana y sacaba a su miembro que ya estaba pidiendo salir y comenzaba a masturbarse , lo que dejo a Derek helado bueno caliente tapándose la boca para no gemir el también 

Derek ahhhh , mas por favor – stiles seguía en su labor gimiendo y tocándose ,aumentaba la velocidad de su mano y decía – dereeeeek – haciendo que su miembro expulsara el liquido que quedo esparcido por su abdomen y pecho   
Derek dejo la foto donde estaba y salió corriendo hacia el bosque para liberar toda esa excitación provocada por stiles y sus sueños humedos con el......


End file.
